<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【智翔】误会 by Uncle_Parrot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675300">【智翔】误会</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Parrot/pseuds/Uncle_Parrot'>Uncle_Parrot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Parrot/pseuds/Uncle_Parrot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>直到那一步他才发现自己之前都有所误会了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【智翔】误会</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>没有营养的废黄产出。<br/>非常规小妈梗。智翔。</p><p>误会大了。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p> </p><p>  天气很干，一滴雨也没有。这跟小说里头不太一样，不会有瓢泼大雨，甚至也没有亲友低低的啜泣声。他来晚了，恰恰踩在了葬礼的尾巴上。要想当初他离开这个家的时候还一头张扬的黄毛，长了刺儿一样挨不得，瞪他爹的眼神利得伤人，而现今他就是能见得那老头的黑白照片了。</p><p>  管家告诉他已经在收尾结束了，樱井翔望见屋内只剩稀稀拉拉的几个人，他便点点头理理身上的正装走进去。</p><p>  里头的几个人在收拾东西，帘幕后头有个小个子的男人正有条不紊地一面指挥着收拾一面跟还在场的客人交谈，听得那声音温和，又软得像水，却只能瞧见半个后脑勺。樱井翔想着，这大概就是他了，就一步步走过去，这会儿对方忽然注意到他了。那人转过来给他看到了正脸，也没点别的表情，就跟身边人摆摆手比了个手势从人群中抽身，径直向着樱井翔走了过来。</p><p>  樱井翔突然感觉到了一种前所未有的紧张，那人一步步向他走来脸上却慢慢浮现出浅淡的笑意，抬起那张可爱的圆脸在樱井翔面前站定，一个恰当好处的距离。然后樱井翔就听见那人软声唤他：“是翔君吗？”</p><p>  对了，就是他了。比起那些所谓的亲戚冷眼和刁难，股东会的暗讽和刺探，这个才是他最好奇且最大的麻烦。他父亲这几年接进家门的新伴侣，一个比樱井翔都大不了几岁的漂亮男人。</p><p>  他所谓的“母亲”。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>  大野智把一切都打理得好。葬礼一切顺利，公司运转正常，交接手续文件详细清楚，就连家里——现在大野智正在站在木桌边上，捏着木柄慢腾腾地拨弄锅底的茶叶和米粒，在樱井翔闻到香味的时候把备好的热水倒下去合上了盖子。</p><p>  午饭的烤鱼很好吃，是大野智自己做的。几日来的饭食家常温馨得不像话，樱井翔似乎当真有了一种在外飘荡多年回家的温暖。</p><p>  他总忍不住打量那乖顺的男人，在家的时候没上发胶头发都会软软地耷拉下来，认真做着什么事儿的时候嘴巴微微张开，手臂利落的线条，宽松的衣裳让人觉得他清瘦。大野智并非那种奶白的小男孩，那种醇厚的颜色莫名地让樱井翔觉得他性感。这个“母亲”总把妥协作为第一项，总顺着樱井翔的意思，就算樱井翔挑眉喊他“母亲”也不羞不恼，甚至温笑着应着“翔君想喊什么都可以”把盛好的米饭递过来，让人觉得他当真就是个称职的人妻。大野智更不会废话，偶尔要说点什么，眼睛亮晶晶地望着樱井翔，樱井翔便觉得心头一热。樱井翔没事儿就逗逗大野智，做饭的时候从后面靠近他，沉下声音问问‘母亲’今晚吃点什么，或者是在对方给自己递文件的时候，不动声色地抚摸过对方的手背和漂亮的手指，再者是拿东西开车门，巧妙地将小家伙圈在怀里，那人会在这种时候红了耳尖，扭过头去避开话题。</p><p>  他想这个宝贝也是对这个家有所依恋的，他们两个都跟约好了似的对除籍的事儿闭口不谈，那人递交来的材料上签的名字甚至还是樱井智。</p><p>  樱井翔手头拨弄着纸页，不紧不慢地一条条检查下来，大野智温声问着翔君要不要喝茶，翔君就点了头，勾起嘴角拿起了大野智放在杯垫上的小瓷杯。他抿了口夹着米香的茶汤，拇指抹过下巴，抬眼近乎轻佻地打量着对方的背影，大野智过长的袖口都遮过了拇指，更显得他娇小了。父亲留下的小漂亮没给他下圈套，又乖又听话。</p><p>  樱井翔离开的时候就不是什么真正的乖孩子，现在自然也不是。既然这样的宝贝被养在家里，他自然要把他捉住了吃掉。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>  他可能是回来了。</p><p>  樱井翔想着，轻手轻脚地推开虚掩着的工作室房门。</p><p>  交接手续一结樱井翔就忙的不可开交，半夜翻冰箱找啤酒的时候才发现大野智前天给他留下的纸条，说是出海钓鱼去了，过两周回来。他捏着纸条发愣，想着这搞艺术的小人妻，就是这么把自己的皮肤倒腾成那个颜色的。樱井翔当时不急，一口把一整罐啤酒喝干，把易拉罐和纸条一道丢进垃圾桶。</p><p>  我们有的是时间。</p><p>  过两天他就想猛扇自己耳光了。他难得闲下来却还没到那个“两周”以后，他躺在大野智给他收拾出来的房间，想那小漂亮想得紧。他想象着那小屁股捏起来什么手感，轻叹出声。借着记忆里小漂亮美好的后颈，修长好看的手指，还有那两瓣嘴唇——樱井翔还碰见过他抹润唇膏的样子——亮晶晶的，小嘴巴嘟起来就让人想要亲一口，他就借着那些乱七八糟的玩意儿射了。</p><p>  樱井翔轻笑出声，胡乱收拾一下倒头就睡。</p><p>  推开那扇门就见着大野智那一地软布中盘腿坐着，上身赤裸，反手吃力地给自己后背抹什么东西。窗帘仅仅拉了一半，光从另一半挤进来，映出男人一个深色的轮廓，身体流畅的线条浅浅透光，靠窗的地方摆了面镜子，樱井翔能从中隐约看到对方的脸，恍恍惚惚好一幅梦里景象。</p><p>  樱井翔走到他身后的时候大野智转头过来看他，脸上的表情一下明亮了起来。他把手里的药膏递给樱井翔，笑着说：“翔君，我后面晒伤了，帮我涂一下吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  这就是为什么樱井翔现在坐在人身后拿着棉签帮忙擦药。他看着那人后颈上几条红肿的晒伤挤在一起，眼前人果然又深了一个色度，后脑勺的头发像是又剃了一点，短短的摸上去肯定很舒服。他叹口气，双唇紧闭。</p><p>  大野智背对着他却相当放松似的，猫着背垂着脑袋，不知道在想些什么。棉签再往下戳时，樱井翔鬼使神差般地低下头，吻在了对方光裸的肩头。</p><p>  抬头的时候他在镜子里对上了大野智的视线，他看见大野智笑着看他，还有自己已经展现出成熟模样的脸，眼底深重浓厚的那种情欲。</p><p>  大野智转过头来，身子向他这边倾倒，肩膀顺势顶进他的胸膛，接着便抬头吻了他。樱井翔是没想到对方会这样快地投怀送抱，方才他还在想这事儿会不会太快了一点，会把软乎乎的小宝贝给吓跑，这会儿他就如愿以偿地吻到了对方，那两瓣软唇当真是甜的。</p><p>  接吻的时候大野智慢慢正过身，他虽然主动但是一点不急躁，像是要慢慢撬开对方的嘴，一点点打破对方的防御，和他人一样又轻又软，樱井翔抬手意欲要抱他，他就把手掌贴在人胸膛顺势将人推倒在地。这一回他稍显出热情来，欺身压上两下就挤进人两腿之间，他软软地趴在樱井翔身上，软软地继续和他接吻。</p><p>  两人腿间的东西隔着裤料蹭在一起，樱井翔有些兴奋了。对方的热情明显鼓励了他，他捏着人下巴的手指滑下去抚摸到肩膀，对方的手比他更快摸下来勾到樱井翔的裤腰，他单手解皮带的动作倒是熟练，两下抽了就往边上扔。樱井翔忍不住嘴角带笑，对方下一个吻又落在他的嘴角和下巴，这边就动作麻利地把樱井翔的裤子往下扒。</p><p>  “不要这么着急。”他压着声音，揽过人细腰，“我们还有很多时间，母亲。”</p><p>  大野智软乎乎地笑，一如既往地不多废话，只管埋头亲年轻人的脖子。</p><p>  樱井翔在对方开始拉开自己两条腿的时候开始觉得不对劲了，他抓住对方的手腕止住人动作，刚漏出一句“等等”就发现自己根本拉不住对方，那人两下抓着自己的小腿拉近距离，这边就垂首俯身又落下一个吻堵上樱井翔的嘴。</p><p>  这会儿他才觉得大野智力气惊人，不论是被迫分开双腿，还是被自然地把住臀肉，他不喜欢这种被迫偏离轨迹的感觉，这让他恐惧与不安。对上大野智的眼神，那双眼睛一样是亮晶晶地望着他，这才能明白对方这是捕食者的模样。他还想稍微挣扎一下，扭身抬手按在对方胸口想要逃走，他说不对，这就不对劲了，他干涩地表示拒绝，扭过头避免更多的眼神接触，这个平日里头自以为把“母亲”的距离恰当好处地至于暧昧的年轻人，温柔又强势的架子有了一瞬的动摇。</p><p>  大野智也不回话，就单单在他肩膀上留下个暧昧的痕迹，强硬地拽着他一点儿不给挣脱的余地。可偏偏这样的状态让樱井翔更硬了，他下身什么样现在尽数落在大野智眼底，他听见那男人贴在他耳边轻笑出声，舌头舔过他的耳根。樱井翔脸上发烫，刚想硬给推脱开距离的时候就被顺势往下压，那件白衬衫被拉扯下来，他想褪了那件衣服先跑再说，大野智却拉着那衣料扭过人肩膀将他制于身下，一件衬衫这时候却把他两条胳膊反缠捆好，成了最顺手的束缚。</p><p>  “怎么了，翔君。”大野智这时候明显被他的反抗逗了点怒气起来，原来这人也没有看起来那样的慢性子，他的声音没有之前稳当，甚至夹着低低的喘息，当他把湿哒哒的手指头往樱井翔屁股里头塞的时候，樱井翔还在埋着脑袋一言不发以求自我逃避，异物入侵的感觉让他觉得紧张，他的背都绷紧了。他莫名地想到一个问题，大野智怎么会在工作室里头准备润滑剂呢。</p><p>  “这不是你想要的吗，翔君。”大野智压在他身上软乎乎地继续唤他，灵活的手指，平日里给他捋平衣领的手指，帮他做点简单按摩的手指，拿捏着文件的手指，现在在他未经人事的甬道内，一点点摸索着他未开发过的邻域。他倒是熟练，两下就能找到他里头快乐的秘密，只要他稍稍曲起手指按下去，前所未有的快感直往上窜，樱井翔立马按耐不住的双腿夹紧。</p><p>  大野智不是喜欢让他苦苦哀求，吊着他胃口还是怎样，他直入主题，只管顶着他浅显的前列腺折腾，手法却单纯几乎让樱井翔想到平时他给自己做的那些舒缓性的按摩，这更让他觉得耻了，他觉得自己当下是要完蛋了，他的后穴竟咬着那人的手指不放，稍微玩玩他就渐入佳境，而自己却连对方的裤子还没扒下来就要忍不住抬起屁股来，任由对方光用手指就把自己玩得流水了。</p><p>  “看吧，这就是翔君想要的对吧。是想和我做的对吗，后面这张小嘴这么想要——”男人还是软软地吻他，可是男人的欲望抵在他的腿间，硬得发烫，他畏惧地闭紧了眼，却因此感官更放大，对方用手指在他穴里头抠挖搅弄，扩张也做得似乎不太用心，“想要手指，还是我呀。”</p><p>  男人在使坏，手指玩得他几乎渴望起更多的东西，暖融融的快感一点点充斥着他，男人从后面抱着他，手指缠上他挺立的阴茎，随便撸动几下他就低低地呜咽出声，拇指会抹过他敏感的顶端，顺着冠状部的沟往下，再反复。打转的时候冒水的马眼被用修剪整齐的指甲抠挖，他几乎要哭了，腿根打颤，他把大野智的手都弄湿了。</p><p>  接着他就射出来了，大野智得了他一手粘腻的浊液，他把樱井翔刚刚软下去的阴茎松开。就用那黏糊糊的手去捏樱井翔的下巴，硬把他扳过来给他看手指上精液。樱井翔刚刚得了这种快感，指交带来的羞耻感更让他迷茫，他双唇微张，就给了大野智机会。大野智把食指往他嘴里塞，让他尝得自己精液的味道，拨弄他舌尖的时候这边就扶着自己挺立的阴茎就往他一张一合的后穴里头顶进。</p><p>  他一点不给怜惜，一下操到底。刚刚高潮过的里头又热又紧，敏感让他立马不住地想要颤抖，樱井翔忍不住漏了一声呻吟给男人。可是他又说不出一句完整的话，大野智在用手指玩他的舌头，二指夹住舌尖弄得他津液顺着人手指就淌下来，他半眯着眼被对方的动作弄得心痒，想要吞咽的动作看起来像在吮吸大野智的手指。</p><p>  “我在想，翔君是不是之前对我有什么误会——”大野智眯眼笑着，男人的腰有力，此时紧绷的身体展现出某种野性，一手把着樱井翔的腰胯，猛地又是一顶，他操得深了，被开拓，被深入的感觉几乎让樱井翔觉得背脊发热。被侵占，被掠夺了，里面很胀很满，不太舒服，但是种种色欲是又热又浓，充斥着整个房间。</p><p>  樱井翔没回他的话，就单单吮吸男人的手指撅着屁股给他操就是现今樱井翔表现的臣服了。他脑子里一团糟，一开始的不适和胀满慢慢退了席，取而代之的是一种难得的热，揉碎捏合在一起湿漉漉黏糊糊的成一团，他被操得兴奋了，他羞得满脸通红，他没想到做下头那个会让他这样爽，那人的阴茎深埋在他体内，又湿又软的穴肉把那根肉棒包裹得紧，几乎在渴望，在索取。</p><p>  偏偏这个时候大野智还用犬牙咬着他的后颈留了个标记，软软糯糯的声音又在折腾这个年轻人的自尊：“翔君怎么一直不愿意说话呢，明明很舒服吧。”</p><p>  “我让你这么舒服了，是不是该有点表示？”</p><p>  “别说了……”男人难得放过了他的舌头，他吐着半截舌尖含糊地应了一声，后半句还没出口就立马被男人又操了回去，舒服得呜咽着紧闭上眼。</p><p>  “要好好喊我呀……翔君平时不是喜欢喊我母亲吗。”大野智的声音几乎带着点儿甜味，他好像很高兴，捏着他腰臀上的肉，手指稍稍用力就落了痕迹。樱井翔的耳朵几乎在发烫，他想这是误会大了。他胯下那话儿挺立，双手被反绑在后，难得更多的安慰，最爽的事儿居然在于男人操干他身体里头刚刚发现的敏感点。</p><p>  他扭过头，头发被折腾得乱了，大野智低头亲了亲他汗津津的额角，这种亲昵的态度当真像个长辈。</p><p>  “快叫呀——”</p><p>  樱井翔咬住了下嘴唇坚持不出声，可他爽得不行，他几乎要哭了，再多一点再多一点。他的身体在叫嚣着，渴望他所谓的“母亲”给他更多。</p><p>  他半眯着眼的时候瞧见自己这个角度恰能看见那面镜子，男人直起身子来跪着操他，脸上的表情懒洋洋的，操他这事儿倒是又快又狠，下下都能顶到点上，让他腰都软榻下去。交合处黏黏糊糊的，随着操弄的动作发出那种淫秽的声响，他被彻底操开了，男人的手臂，那种浅浅的、逼倒他的眼神，他完蛋了。</p><p>  大野智嘴上倒是放过他了，他软软地又开始叫翔君。“翔君在害羞呢，那换一个。”</p><p>  “叫我智。”</p><p>  “快点。”</p><p>  男人的阴茎下下顶进，操得他浑身发抖，他感觉到帘子外头挤进的光是热的，撒了一半在他的头发上，男人的身影只能在镜子里瞧见，那张侧脸浅印着某种不可否定的坚定，情欲淡淡地染在男人的脸颊和鼻尖。</p><p>  他耐不住叫出声来，他喊智，想要智，他事后一定会觉得自己当时的呻吟可怜，夹着哭腔只渴求一点爱抚，想要湿漉漉的欲望，想要射出来。他在这件事上被征服了，往后会在很多事情上被征服，成为乖顺的宝贝。</p><p>  可是大野智兴奋的声音像是在笑，他说翔君很棒的，也很乖，那要努力忍耐一下噢，可以的吧，再努力一下，也是可以做到的。</p><p>  樱井翔几乎要哭出来，他差点要跪不住，他没想到那个温柔漂亮的人妻会这样又狠又准地干他，把他干得流水，呜呜咽咽只能喊对方的名字，他觉得自己近乎能描绘出对方阴茎的形状，稍稍翘起的顶端会压在他的甬道内壁，逼迫他哭叫出声。他才明白原来大野智对他也是有欲望的，那种下流又黏湿的欲望。</p><p>  他最终还是被操射了，他看着镜子里头——他在那里头只有翘起的腰腿和他漂亮的腿出镜——男人又撞进来，在他因为高潮不住地颤抖的时候，尽数射在他里头。他被彻底侵占了，连最深的里头也是对方的东西，在陌生的高潮不可逆转地降临时，他被男人抱在怀里温声哄着，把一个可爱的吻落在他的耳尖。</p><p>  他知道自己完蛋了，无力地瘫倒下来的时候他脑子一片空白。他本来的目标在温柔地给他把衬衫解开来脱掉，刚刚把他操得发抖的东西慢慢抽离，男人还像平时一样体贴，温热的手掌在给他按揉酸软的手腕，男人用他特有的、那种软乎乎的声音问他疼不疼。他抿着嘴摇摇头，任由对方把自己翻过来，他屁股里头的东西在往外淌。</p><p>  他又一次想，他这是彻底完蛋了。他现在身上尽是男人留下的暧昧的痕迹，屁股又酸又涨，而男人抱着他，他的脸贴在男人的肩膀，嘴唇离男人的脖颈很近，男人在给他理顺凌乱的发丝，他闻到男人身上的味道。大野智笑起来，还是一样笑得很可爱，露出牙齿，他望着他。</p><p>  “我还在想——翔君什么时候才会想要跟我做呢。”他顿了顿，“这么可爱的翔君，总是忍不住想要亲一口。”</p><p>  他又贴过来亲樱井翔的嘴角，眯起眼睛，声音又暧昧地黏在一起了，懒洋洋的样子：“翔君也喜欢‘母亲’的吧。”</p><p>  樱井翔叹了口气，他把刚刚纠结了半天的事儿抛在脑后，抬手去环刚刚把他操透了的男人的脖颈，合上眼送上自己的吻。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>  “‘母亲’，今天的晚餐是什么。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>